


Possesion

by ParadoxMage



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: They own her completely





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is a bit different then what I've posted up to this point, in that this is a poem. I occasionally write poetry and I enjoy it when I do, but this is the first time I've written about Overwatch in the form of a poem. If you guys like it maybe I'll write more of them.
> 
> Enjoy.

They took her legs so she could not run away

They took her skin so she would not recognize herself

They took her eyes so she would see the world their way

They took her mind so she would believe their lies

They took her heart so that she wouldn’t be tempted by morals

They took her soul so they could build something terrible inside her flesh

They made her cold so that the warmth of kindness would be lost on her

They attached machines to her so she could better carry out their will

They dyed her hair out of spite

 

They tattooed her flesh to mark her as theirs

 

Their spider

 

Their weapon

 

Their possession

 

**Theirs**

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I do more poems?
> 
> All comments appreciated, whether you loved it or hated it.


End file.
